Never to know
by Sorayablue
Summary: Eine kleine Songfic zu meinem liebsten Pärchen... etwas depri, aber süss wie ich finde.


_Huhu,_

_habe vor einiger Zeit das Album von Lene Marlin bekommen und da ist mir dieser Song ins Ohr gesprungen. Ich musste sofort an meine Lieblinge denken..._

_Ich überlege auch schon eine Songfic davon aus der Sicht von Harry zu schreiben..._

_Liebe Grüsse_

_Sora_

**--------------------------------------------------**

"Lene Marlin - Never To Know"

Intelligente Augen wandern durch die große Halle und scheinen alles in sich aufzunehmen. Von Tisch zu Tisch, Stuhl zu Stuhl und Schüler zu Schüler blicken sie und bilden sich ein, nur allein damit alles zu wissen. Jeden zu kennen. Aber dem ist nicht so und wie eigentlich jedes Mal bleiben sie an einer Person hängen. Seit Jahren sein Rivale in allem. Schule, Quidditch, Beliebtheit und auch irgendwann später im letzten Kampf. Jedenfalls ist es das, was ihn seit Tagen, Wochen, ja sogar Monaten beschäftigt. Nur irgendwas an dem Jungen beschäftigt ihn, nimmt ihn gefangen und will erfahren, wer er ist. Wer er wirklich ist.

Did you know, (Wusstest du, dass)

hidden by his clothes there are some scars (versteckt unter seiner Kleidung einige Narben existieren)

Some are recent, (Einige sind frisch,)

some have been there for years (andere schon seit Jahren da)

Der erste Blick landet immer auf der offensichtlichen Stelle, die ihn so berühmt gemacht hat. Nur eine kleine Narbe. Eine Narbe in Form eines Blitzes. Eine Narbe, die ihm zu dem gemacht hat, was er heute ist und vielleicht noch sein wird. Aber ist das wirklich alles? Denn in seinen Augen erkennt er mehr.

Did you know (Wusstest du, dass)

It doesn't even hurt (es nicht einmal weh tut)

It never really hurts, but there are tears (es tut niemals richtig weg, aber dennoch kommen Tränen)

Oft genug hat er gesehen, wie die Finger in der Nähe des Blitzes landen. Haare darüber platzieren, um den scheinbar unerwünschten Ruhm, den er sich selbst so sehr herbeisehnt, auszuweichen. Sie unbewusst reiben, wenn er nachdenklich ist oder sich einfach in einer anderen Welt befindet. Oder, was ihn selbst immer dazu bringt wegzuschauen, wenn die Handfläche des Jungen der lebt darauf drückt, um den vermutlichen Schmerz erfolglos zu stoppen. Und das sind die Moment, in denen sich der Beobachter fragt, ob es richtig ist sich jemanden anzuschließen, der einem Jungen der gerade einmal so alt ist, wie er selbst, solche Pein zufügt.

Do you want the real story, (Möchtest du die wahre Geschichte.)

or do you prefer the lie (oder bevorzugst du eine Lüge)

Aber noch mehr Fragen kommen an die Oberfläche und die größte und wichtigste hallt tagtäglich in seinem Kopf. Was ist so besonderes an dem Jungen, dass nicht einmal der selbsternannte mächtigste Zauberer ihn töten kann? Aber den Mut zu fragen, hatte er niemals gehabt. Aus Angst etwas zu hören, was ihm nicht gefallen könnte. Vielleicht aber auch, weil er wusste, dass die Antwort, die er zum Beispiel von seinem Vater hören würde, für ihn eine Lüge war.

Do you want to see him smile, (Möchtest du ihn Lächeln sehen,)

or maybe see him cry (oder vielleicht weinen)

Seine Augen treffen auf die grünen, welche versteckt hinter Gläsern ihn nur kurz betrachten. Fast schon emotionslos sind sie. Kaum noch hass begegnet ihm, und er weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll. Früher, als er nur handelte und in seiner eigenen Welt lebte, wollte er in ihnen nur Schmerz sehen. Nur jetzt ertappt er sich immer mehr, dass er einen Ausdruck sich wünscht, der ihm wohl niemals gelten wird.

Do you want to follow, (Möchtest du ihm folgen)

or let him go alone (oder ihn allein gehen lassen)

For then, never to know... never to know (und es dann niemals erfahren… niemals wissen)

Wünsche heben sich in ihm an die Oberfläche. Wünsche danach, an seiner Seite zu stehen. Aber noch ist er nicht so weit. Noch nicht. Vielleicht braucht es noch ein paar Tage. Ein paar Wochen. Ein paar Monate. Oder sogar ein Jahr, was er nur nicht haben wird. Nicht nach den Worten seines Vaters, der ihn antreibt in die Ränge des Lords einzutreten, bevor er nicht neben ihm, sondern eher zu seinen Füssen liegt. Dann wahrscheinlich tot. Ein Schauer jagt über seine Haut, wenn er daran denkt, dass beide Aussichten für ihn das gleiche bedeuten. Aber vielleicht gibt es eine Rettung.

Es war ein paar Tage später, als er sich in der Nähe des Quidditchfelds wieder findet. Jugendliche auf Besen in den Farben rot und gold sind unschwer von seinem Standpunkt zu erkennen und er tritt etwas näher heran, um sie zu beobachten. Nein, nicht sie, dass weiß er genau- Sehen möchte er nur ihn. Etwas versteckt steht er an der Seite der Stände und sieht die waghalsigen Manöver die er fliegt. Zu waghalsig fast, als der junge Mann mit dem Besen mit unhaltsamer Geschwindigkeit auf die Erde zu fliegt.

Have you seen the way he acts sometimes (Hast du gesehen, wie er sich manchmal verhält)

And when you ask, (Und wenn man fragt)

he'll say that he's okay. (Wird er sagen, er ist okay)

Fast schon Aufsehen erregend ist es, wie er im letzten Moment kurz vor dem grasbewachsenen Feld zum halten kommt und sich von dem Gerät zwischen seinen Beinen auf den Boden rollen lässt. Dabei beide Hände gepresst an die Stirn. Er sieht die anderen Gryffindors auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu laufen. Bei ihm niederknien und auf ihn einredend. Aber selbst zur Überraschung des unbeachteten Beobachters stand er auf, etwas wacklig, und machte sich von den helfenden Händen los. Dabei laut die Worte rufend, die der Wind bis hin zu dem blonden Jungen trug: „Ich bin okay!"

Have you seen how well he pretends (Hast du gesehen, wie gut er andere täuscht)

Laughs out loud, (Lautes auflachen,)

before he looks away (bevor er wegschaut)

Für den Blonden war es unverständlich, wie die Freunde die Erleichterung durchfuhr, wie sie ihm auf die Schulter schlugen und mit ihm lachten. Und dabei kaum bemerkten, wie gezwungen der junge Retter bei dem Lachen aussah.

Do you want the real story, (Möchtest du die wahre Geschichte.)

or do you prefer the lie (oder bevorzugst du eine Lüge)

Am liebsten wäre er zu ihnen gegangen, hätte sie geschüttelt. Nein, nicht sie geschüttelt, sondern ihn. Versucht aus ihm die Wahrheit zu bekommen. Das was wirklich geschehen war. Was er gefühlt hatte. Was er gehört hatte. Was er gesehen hatte. Alles durch diese kleine Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn.

Do you want to see him smile, (Möchtest du ihn Lächeln sehen,)

or maybe see him cry (oder vielleicht weinen)

Er beobachtet ihn, wie er seine Freunde mit seinem Besen in der Hand zurücklässt und langsam das Spielfeld verlässt. Er geht direkt auf ihn zu, und Draco kann die Gesichtszüge mit jedem Schritt besser erkennen. Harry Potter selbst scheint ihn nicht zu bemerken, denn sonst hätte er sicherlich nicht den unübersichtlichen Schmerz auf seinen Zügen sehen können.

Do you want to follow, (Möchtest du ihm folgen)

or let him go alone (oder ihn allein gehen lassen)

For then, never to know... never to know (und es dann niemals erfahren… niemals wissen)

Immer näher kommt er ihm und noch immer gibt ‚der Auserwählte' kein Zeichen, dass er ihn entdeckt hat. Schließlich streifen sich ihre Schultern, als er an ihm vorbeigeht. Ein kleiner Moment, der Draco voll Leben füllt und ihm Erkenntnis bringt, über das was er will. Nicht wissend warum, wieso und weshalb beginnen seine Beine für ihn die Arbeit zu übernehmen. Gehen wie selbstverständlich in ihre bestimmte Richtung. Führen ihn nicht von ihm fort, oder laufen ihm nach. Stattdessen gehen sie an seiner Seite und führen ihn hoffentlich in eine bessere Zukunft.

The end


End file.
